This invention relates generally to electrical connectors employed for ground wires. More particularly, the present invention relates to electrical connectors which connect ground wires to terminal posts.
A number of devices and methods conventionally have been employed to connect solid ground wires to terminal posts. A common connector to which the invention relates comprises a terminal having a skirt-like stem and a petal-like plate extending from the stem. The plate has an opening which is dimensioned for insertion over a binding post or terminating point. The ground wire is inserted in the stem portion. The stem portion is then crimped against the ground wire to complete the electrical connection.
While many conventional terminals have provided acceptable connecting characteristics, ground wires having relatively large diameters such as No. 6 AWG solid ground wires have been more difficult to connect. Many conventional terminals are not readily installable in the field for use with large diameter ground wires. The large diameter ground wires are more difficult to bend around the terminal posts and connector devices of some form are advisable to ensure reliable ground connections. Conventional connectors mounted to the ends of the large diameter ground wires may become loose under certain mechanical loading conditions.
Furthermore, a conventional screw-on terminal is adapted to hold a wire having a certain diameter. Thus, an electrician is required to carry a variety of connectors in order to be prepared to connect ground wires of different sizes. This has proved to be problematic in practice, because field technicians commonly will run out of appropriately sized connectors, resulting in a delay in job completion and the expenditure of time associated with replenishing the connector supply.